


Mistake or Design

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> TFLN (630): <i>I think he's probably a psycho that will eventually murder me but i mean the sex last time was AWESOME.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake or Design

Jared wakes up covered in Saran wrap and tied to the bed, a naked Jensen straddling his thighs.

In hindsight, he probably should have seen this coming.

***

“He has this collection of, I don’t know, butterflies or some shit. And he pokes them with pins.”

Jared sucks in a long drag on the joint and passes it to Gen.

“Isn’t that what people who collect bugs do? Poke them?” she says, and Jared looks at her with hazy eyes and shrugs.

Misha takes the joint right out of Gen’s mouth, even as she hits him in protest. “What kind of weirdo collects bugs?”

“Gil Grissom,” Gen replies, sticking out her tongue as Misha blows pot smoke in her face.

“Jensen is so much hotter than Grissom,” Jared sighs happily, taking another swig of pink Moscato right out of the bottle because they are classy bitches.

“Lies!” Gen yells. She tumbles off the couch and Jared giggles.

“I still think it’s weird,” Misha mumbles, but his eyes are half-closed and he’s stoned, so what does he know?

***

They meet the first time in anatomy class. Jared is the vaguely grossed out junior and Jensen is Professor Beaver’s TA. 

Jared is in love—okay, _lust_ , whatever—from the minute he sees the sweater vest and glasses combo. Seriously, if Jared has a hard-on for anything, it’s nerdy authority figures with freckles. 

Okay, he’s never actually met a nerdy authority figure with freckles before, but Jensen is totally all of that and more, and Jared decides it’s his new favorite type of guy.

Jensen stares at him during class, twice a week, but never does anything about it. Finally, after more than two months of that, and nearing the end of the semester, Jared goes up to him after class and lays it all on the table.

“Hey, Jensen,” Jared says. He attempts to indent his dimples as deep as they can go, and his cheeks start aching a bit. It seems to work though, because Jensen lights up like a nerdy, authoritative Christmas tree with freckles.

“Mr. Padalecki,” Jensen replies. Jared swears he bats his eyelashes, the little tease.

“Do you wanna have coffee with me as soon as finals are over and you are no longer my TA and obligated to treat me in a professional capacity?”

Jared wiggles his eyebrows.

“I want to do a lot of things to you, Jared,” Jensen says, and that’s maybe that’s a teeny tiny bit of an odd answer.

Jared gulps, but his dick gets hard anyway.

***

So, Jensen is a little strange. He’ll get really quiet at times and just stare into the corner of the room like he’s trying to commune with the paint. Or how he went kind of hysterical and hid under Jared’s dorm room bed when Jared asked him if he wanted to meet his mother.

Or, you know, that time he threatened to slit the throat of the dude at Burger King for messing up his Whopper. _That_ was a little extreme, admittedly.

Jared’s brain shouts at him “Danger, Will Robinson!” except the voice sounds more like Misha and the words sound more like “You’re going to be knifed in your sleep, you horny moron!”

But, here’s the thing—the sex is so fucking good. Like, Jared’s had good sex before. Matt the gymnast in freshman year was, like, super bendy, and the one weekend his cousin Cindy came to town to visit showed him that boobs could be very useful when presented in the proper context. 

But Jensen. Jensen was…Jensen just _was_. He sucked dick like there was going to be Dick Prohibition coming and he had to get it all down his throat before the Dick Bootleggers came and made it super illegal and expensive and forced you to dress in red velvet to get any.

Or, um, something like that. 

Mmmmm, Jensen’s throat.

See? Jared gets distracted easily, and that’s kind of the problem.

***

So, when Jared wakes up one morning, seven months into their relationship, and finds himself completely immobilized by Saran wrap and Jensen’s super cute suspenders, he thinks that he probably should have listened a little more to the Misha Voice shouting at him in his head.

“Are you going to kill me now?” Jared squeaks. 

Jensen’s beautiful face crumbles at his words, and the freckles get all splotchy and— _okay, Jared needs to concentrate on not getting murdered here_ —sexy.

“Jared? How could you say something like that to me?”

Jared is a bit dumbfounded, because he thinks the question is kind of an obvious one.

“Because, I watch _Dexter_ and Saran wrap is a really bad sign?”

Jensen’s bottom lip starts wibbling and Jared can’t help thinking about Dick Speakeasies.

“This is why I didn’t think I could tell you outright. No one ever understands, and I figured that if I just did it while you slept and then got naked and stuff and you woke up and saw me like that before I sucked your dick through the plastic, that you wouldn’t think it was so weird.”

The words rush out of Jensen in a choked sobbing rumble, and he’s curled up into a freckled naked ball next to Jared on the bed, legs tucked up protectively.

Jared is confused. Which is, Jared thinks, understandable.

“Jensen, I have no idea what you are talking about right now.” Jared pauses. “Although the dick sucking sounded promising.”

_Focus!_

Jensen uncurls himself and looks over at Jared with big, sad eyes. “I have a kink. Just a small one.”

“A kink?”

“Yes, a kink.”

“Does it involve cutting me up into little pieces and feeding me to the fishes?”

Jensen rolls his suddenly completely dry eyes. “You watch too much television.”

Jared swallows hard, because the 97% full sign on his DVR says that’s probably true. 

“Um, okay, then, but can you maybe untie me? Or unwrap me or something? Because I’m sweating in an unusual way, even for me, and kind of maybe sort of definitely freaked out.”

“You promise you won’t run?” Jensen says, eyes narrowing.

“Um, yes?” Jared replies, only eyeing the door a little bit. He is naked and covered in sweat and what smells like possibly olive oil— _he hopes Jensen’s kink doesn’t involve rosemary and a Padalecki-sized roasting pan_ —so he doesn’t think he’d get very far anyway.

“They always run,” Jensen informs him, and his pretty little bootlegging mouth turns down into a pout.

“Do you do this a lot?” Jared asks, and he might be just a tad jealous, even if he can no longer feel his fingers.

“Mama told me that only special people would understand, so I waited just for you,” Jensen says, and his voice is so sweet that Jared almost doesn’t realize the words themselves.

“I’m touched?” Jared replies, and he does manage to wiggle his toes, so he doesn’t feel too weird anymore.

Jensen’s grin turns feral and suddenly he’s straddling Jared’s thighs again and licking his dick right through the Saran wrap.

“Eep!” Jared says, and Jared knows that’s not an actual word, but Jensen’s attempting to suck the olive oil right through the plastic and this kink thing can’t possibly be bad even though it might be vaguely incestuous in a really bad-touch kind of way and Misha would probably be performing an exorcism if he was here, which would be weird in itself, and Jensen is, whoa, whatever he just did with his tongue is _awesome_.

Coming _inside_ a cocoon full of Saran wrap is super difficult, but Jared thinks he pulls it off.

Jensen curls up around Jared’s prone form and purrs a little like that cat that mysteriously disappeared from behind the dorms that one time that Jared saw Jensen talking to it.

_Huh._

“You didn’t really think I was going to kill you, right?”

He somehow manages to nod and shake his head at the same time, and his bangs flop onto his sweaty face.

“Silly boy,” Jensen chuckles, and bites little kisses right into his jaw.

“Silly me,” Jared agrees, his laugh just a little too high-pitched. 

Jared doesn’t think they have any rosemary in the dorm kitchen, so he thinks he might be safe this time.


End file.
